Alma e Coração
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Este fic é dedicado com muito carinho a todos que me acompanham. Desculpem a ausencia. Espero que gostem. SLASH!


**Título: Alma e Coração**

**Gênero: **Angst / Romance / Suspense

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / Lemon

**Aviso:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Par:** Harry x Draco com menções de Harry x Ginny / Draco x Astoria

**Atenção:** contém alguns spoilers do ultimo livro, mas se trata de uma Realidade Alternativa.

**Importante:** o formato de narração se encontra confuso de propósito, misturando o presente com o passado sem uma linha temporal progressiva. Para facilitar nas distinções dos trechos do passado os coloquei em _itálico_.

Para se situarem melhor, essa fic ocorre depois da guerra e antes do epílogo.

**N/A:** esta fic é dedicada a todos os leitores que me acompanham sempre e mesmo com o sumiço e a longa demora em novas atualizações continuam me acompanhando, mandando review, esperando as continuações e relendo minhas estórias já concluídas. Não coloco o nome de todos, pois são muitos, mas fica aqui meu carinho a todos vocês. Desculpem essa longa ausência, e reafirmo – **não desisti de nenhuma fic**.

* * *

**Parte I**

Harry recolheu às pressas suas coisas assim que seu horário se cumpriu. Tomou seu casaco juntamente com o cachecol e atravessou a sala sob as miradas de seus companheiros.

Era todo dia assim e muitos eram os boatos a respeito de sua indisfarçável vontade de fugir. Para onde? Ninguém tinha certeza.

Alguns, os mais românticos, comentavam que Potter estava apaixonado e que não perdia um minuto de sua vida para estar ao lado da pessoa amada, como um eterno adolescente vivendo sua fantasia.

Outros, os mais sensatos, diziam que ele não estava dando conta de seus serviços como Auror e que saturado e mal-humorado, não via a hora de largar o Ministério para trás e espairar a mente bem longe dali.

E haviam os maliciosos, que visavam o lado ruim de tudo e que afirmavam com certeza absoluta que ele encontrou um passa-tempo muito melhor e prazeroso que a pessoa ao qual dizia amar...

Harry sabia desses boatos e que muitos o olhavam de forma acusadora acreditando que levava uma vida promíscua...

De fato nunca chegou a dar muita atenção a isto e ignorava qualquer tipo de comentário e especulações ao respeito. Sua vida pertencia unicamente a si mesmo e tinha o direito a fazer o que bem entendesse, mesmo que seus atos afetassem de forma irreversível as outras pessoas, principalmente as que estavam próximas ao coração...

Sorriu para si mesmo ao tomar o calçadão assim que saiu pela cabine telefônica. O vento logo atingiu seu rosto e sacudiram suas vestes.

Tratou de fechar o casaco e arrumar o cachecol em volta do pescoço enquanto se dirigia à esquina da Livraria Lestern para aparatar perto de seu apartamento. Passou a viver sozinho depois de deixar Hogwarts e estava muito bem se perguntassem...

Quando cruzou a rua e tomou caminho pelo calçadão, não pôde deixar de parar abruptamente mirando quem realmente não queria cruzar naquela hora e na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, pois sabia como seria a reação dele em público...

Draco Malfoy passou os dedos pelo cabelo tentando conter os fios que esvoaçavam conforme o vento, a outra mão a mantinha no bolso do sobretudo de pele que vestia e que caía-lhe perfeitamente ao corpo.

Caminhava mais à frente desviando de algumas pessoas e Harry sabia que logo ele sumiria de vista, como todos os dias.

Ironicamente trabalhavam no Ministério e saíam do serviço no mesmo horário, o que não era difícil de vê-lo, mas impossível alcança-lo.

Seus olhos mantiveram fixos em cada movimento que fazia, em como caminhava e girava o rosto para algo que lhe chamasse a atenção, em como os demais a sua volta também o olhavam admirados com sua exótica beleza.

Era assim todo maldito fim do dia...

Sabia que Malfoy passaria pela banca de jornais, tomaria um exemplar e jogaria uma moeda para o vendedor sem ao menos deter os passos, como se tudo estivesse programado. Colocaria o jornal debaixo do braço esquerdo, o qual sempre mantinha a mão dentro do bolso e giraria na primeira esquina, justamente a esquina da Livraria Lestern e a que era pouco utilizada pelos pedestres e quando chegasse ali, ele já não estaria mais, como se houvesse "sumido" no ar.

Então, resignado, trataria de sumir também aparatando em Surrey onde residia.

Caminhou confiante atrás desse loiro, como se sua vida também fosse programada, e se perguntou se talvez apressasse os passos pudesse acompanha-lo em casa... Apenas essa vez...

E apenas essa vez ele não o rejeitaria frente a todos...

Sorriu tristemente quando Malfoy dobrou a esquina e desapareceu de sua vista. Com mais alguns passos também dobrou a rua e estendeu a vista pelo estreito beco.

Não havia ninguém...

Recostou na parede de um prédio e de olhos fechados tentou afastar seus mais profundos desejos antes de finalmente se decidir e aparatar.

Assim que apareceu ao lado do prédio onde morava olhou discretamente ao redor para ter certeza de que não estava chamando a atenção de ninguém e se dirigiu para a entrada retirando do bolso um molho de chaves.

No caminho encontrou com a senhorita Lisa Scothey do sexto andar, assim como _coincidentemente_ sempre a encontrava todas as noites, e tratou de ignorar o diminuto vestido que usava mesmo estando em pleno inverno.

- Boa noite Harry – ela tratou de se acomodar próximo a si quando entraram no elevador – Como foi no trabalho hoje?

Harry não sabia porque ela ainda tentava algo consigo, sendo que já havia deixado bem claro que não queria nada com ela...

Uma vez, irritado por ser ignorado por Malfoy em pleno Ministério e a serviço, tentou olha-la de outra forma sem ser uma vizinha de domicílio... Estava realmente disposto a ter um caso, mesmo que passageiro.

Isso só bastou para se dar conta que mesmo ela sendo linda, de corpo que daria inveja a qualquer mulher e que colocaria os homens tão duros como uma rocha, era como se não fosse mais que uma pessoa desinteressante para seus olhos...

Ela não existia...

Quando as portas se abriram no décimo andar foi que se deu conta que estava pensativo e nem havia visto quando Lisa deixou o elevador.

Também não quis pensar muito nisso e adentrou no hall de serviço voltando sua mente apenas para quem estaria ali.

Parou diante da entrada de seu apartamento e duvidou um pouco girando a chave principal entre os dedos antes de coloca-la na fechadura e destrava-la...

Talvez devesse entender que Malfoy nunca iria querê-lo da forma que o queria e que era hora de terminar com tudo isso...

Com um pouco de receio empurrou a porta e entrou.

- Já cheguei... – anunciou enquanto trancava a porta e pendurava o casaco e o cachecol no armário de entrada.

Som de vozes provinda da televisão vinha da sala. Aproximou-se com calma e recostou o peso do corpo no batente de entrada estendendo a vista para quem se encontrava sentado no sofá frente a TV.

- Pensei que chegaria mais cedo Harry... – Draco o olhou por cima do encosto do sofá fazendo um ligeiro bico – Como foi seu dia?

- O de sempre... – respondeu enquanto caminhava até o loiro, sentando no braço do móvel para ficarem mais próximos – E o seu? – seus dedos, como que por vontade própria, se dirigiram aos fios platinados e o tocaram numa suave carícia.

- Uma chatice – suspirou recebendo a carícia, sua cabeça se inclinando de encontro à mão que o tocava agora no rosto.

E ali, tocando os lábios pálidos com o polegar, Harry sabia que seu coração sangrava pelo simples fato de pensar em largar tudo, em não tê-lo ao menos dentro daquele pequeno apartamento...

E que talvez pudesse agüentar mais um pouquinho vivendo dessa forma dividida... Sendo ignorado e repudiado lá fora e amado e feliz ali dentro...

- Eu... – sua voz saiu entrecortada e baixinha – Eu realmente queria que me olhasse e me sorrisse quando estivéssemos... – se deteve por alguns segundos, seus olhos marejando sem que pudesse reprimir – Que me deixasse senti-lo... Frente a esse mundo... – então se calou sabendo que Draco não responderia, apenas ficaria assim, o olhando sem expressão. Negou com a cabeça soltando um sorriso frustrado – Esquece... Venha, vamos dormir...

Sua mão tomou a mão do loiro e o puxou para o quarto. Draco apenas obedeceu caminhando atrás de Harry...

oOo

_**Quando aquilo te afeta, seu coração sangra...**_

_**Quando as palavras formam na boca e você as retém, você sofre...**_

_**E você sabe que quanto mais você tenta se afastar dele...**_

_**Mais o deseja...**_

_**Porque você já está aficionado por sua presença...**_

oOo

_As labaredas de fogo subiam rapidamente e ameaçava alcança-lo. Mesmo assim tratou de olhar entre a espessa fumaça, estava preocupado com seus amigos._

_Viu, mais aliviado, que Ron e Hermione saíam do local e se encontravam relativamente seguros e bem longe do fogo maldito. Foi então que o viu..._

_Draco Malfoy não se movia, horrorizado demais com a cena que se passava perante seus olhos. O fogo começava a diminuir seu espaço e logo estaria nas mesmas condições do amigo; em chamas vivas..._

_Não podia deixa-lo ali, sentia que não podia. Teria que fazer algo e era agora, ou não haveria tempo suficiente e ambos morreriam._

_Descendeu rapidamente passando por algumas flamas agressivas que quase o derruba da vassoura. Reteve um grito quando sentiu que sua perna esquerda queimava e o fogo prendido em sua roupa aumentava._

_Fez uma virada perigosa e segurando o cabo com apenas a mão direita, levou a outra para apagar o fogo que se alastrava em sua perna ferida._

_- Harry! – pôde ouvir o chamado assustado de Hermione, mas não podia vê-la pela grossa fumaça._

_Quando por fim o fogo se apagou, desviou a atenção para o loiro. – Venha Malfoy!_

_Gritou, mas o outro não lhe deu caso então teve que voar baixo, muito rente ao centro das chamas. Agarrou um dos braços de Malfoy e o puxou para cima da vassoura._

_No desespero de conseguir sair dali, usou todo conhecimento em vôo que possuía e manobrou habilmente escapando dali._

_Pareceu que alguém conjurava um feitiço para afastar o fogo que lhe perseguia na hora da fuga, mas não prestou muita atenção, preocupado demais em alcançar terreno firme e revisar as feridas. A perna lhe incomodava muito._

_Então notou como Malfoy lhe abraçava apertado, o rosto escondido em seu corpo e completamente destroçado._

_Desceu os olhos para seu estômago, vendo como as mãos pálidas se agarravam ferozmente em sua camisa e já não importava mais a dor da queimadura..._

_O que lhe importava agora era a dor que Malfoy estava sentindo e a necessidade de consola-lo..._

_- Malfoy... – sua voz saiu tremendamente suave e isso impressionou a si mesmo._

_- Não pode... Salva-lo? Por favor... –quase não conseguiu entende-lo, por estar com a boca de encontro a seu corpo._

_- Sinto muito... – apertou os lábios sentindo-se péssimo – Eu queria ter salvado muita gente Malfoy, mas infelizmente não posso..._

_Malfoy não respondeu, apenas deslizou o rosto contra suas costas para reprimir os soluços... Havia perdido um amigo no final, assim como a dignidade e os sonhos..._

_Enquanto o vento batia contra seu rosto e abafava os soluços de Malfoy, Harry abaixou os olhos para mirar os braços pálidos que cingiam firmemente sua cintura..._

oOo

_**Então você sente seu corpo e seu calor...**_

_**Ele está precisando de você...**_

_**E a felicidade irrompe em seu peito por sentir-se importante...**_

_**Importante para aquela pessoa controversa...**_

_**E a irritação por não compreendê-lo se torna fascinação...**_

_**Você começa a enxergá-lo...**_

oOo

Era fim de semana e dava graças a Merlin que não teria que ir ao Ministério.

Enquanto preparava o chá, viu como Draco caminhava pela sala vestindo apenas sua blusa de lã que ficava grande ao corpo esguio. As mangas lhe encobriam as mãos e a barra chegava-lhe até o meio das coxas.

Sorriu notando que a cor vinho da vestimenta caía tão bem à pele pálida e ao cabelo claro.

E assim como o seu sorriso surgiu, desapareceu, ao recordar que ele era assim apenas ali entre quatro paredes...

E reconheceu que lá no fundo, sempre desejou ver a Draco caminhando pela casa com uma de suas velhas blusas num dia de frio, sem se importar com nada nem ninguém. E lhe sorrir como o via sorrindo agora ao caminhar em sua direção e o abraçar pelas costas enquanto terminava de encher duas xícaras de chá.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir o corpo contra o seu e os braços ao redor de sua cintura... Como um dia havia sentido...

- Hoje você não está me dando atenção Harry. Vou me sentir insultado se continuar a me ignorar...

Harry abriu os olhos e sorriu tratando de puxá-lo para que pudessem se ver nos olhos. – Se soubesse que hoje eu estou muito mais pendente de você do que nos outros dias, não diria isso.

- Então me mostre...

Draco o empurrou em uma cadeira e sentou em seu colo ficando frente a si. Seus longos dedos adentraram por seu cabelo enquanto era tomado pela boca suave.

Suas mãos deslizaram pelas pernas pálidas empurrando a blusa de lã conforme avançava ao quadril e à cintura. Acariciou cada parte de pele que encontrava pelo caminho o tendo nu debaixo da vestimenta.

Tocou cuidadosamente sobre o abdômen, seus dedos deslizando pelo ventre até envolver de forma precisa o membro amante e começar a masturbá-lo. Sorriu ao ouvir os pequenos gemidos que escapavam dos lábios que acabara de beijar.

Fechou os olhos escondendo o brilho e o desejo que resplandecia o verde de suas íris, apenas concentrado em sentir esse corpo sobre si, ouvir o som dessa voz, sensual e embriagante.

Então os abriu para mirá-lo profundamente, deparando-se com duas gemas de tormenta, perfeitas e...

Isentas de emoções...

E seu coração se espremeu dentro do peito, como se uma mão o esmagasse sem piedade.

Dessa vez o amor e o desejo deu lugar à dor e a tristeza...

Voltou a fechar os olhos evitando essa mirada fria, tentando se concentrar apenas nas reações que obtinha desse corpo sobre o seu. Tentou, e pensou no quanto o amava e o queria, mas então...

Não era correspondido... Nunca teria o que mais ansiava possuir...

Lentamente cessou os movimentos e ficou imóvel com os olhos fortemente fechados e a cabeça escondida contra o peito de Draco.

- Harry? – a voz sussurrada em seu ouvido foi mais como um golpe rude do que uma carícia amorosa.

- Sinto muito... – o cobriu decentemente com a blusa e o abraçou apertado pela cintura – Sinto muito...

- Tudo bem... – Draco acariciou seu cabelo antes de beijar-lhe a testa.

Como sempre fazia quando isso acontecia...

E Harry se perguntava como ainda vivia dessa forma, sofrendo, se rastejando e se humilhando, sabendo que entregava seu coração aos lobos para que fosse dilacerado e que o coração ao qual buscava incansavelmente se mantinha guardado dentro de um esquife de gelo, completamente impenetrável e longe de seu alcance.

Draco desceu do seu colo e caminhou lentamente para a sala onde se largaria no sofá e ligaria a televisão para passar o tempo. O acompanhou com os olhos sentindo-se miserável.

Não se lembrava quando foi a última vez que fizeram sexo...

Desviou os olhos para a mesa notando que sempre as xícaras de chá estariam daquela forma. A sua bebida pela metade e a dele, cheia...

* * *

- Ei Harry. Por que não passou lá em casa nesse fim de semana? – foi a primeira coisa que Ron lhe disse assim que pisou no Ministério segunda-feira.

Não deixou de caminhar enquanto lhe respondia evasivamente. – Não estava me sentindo bem para sair...

- Algo sério?

- Não... – abanou uma mão como sendo bobagem e tirando a preocupação do amigo. Isso até cruzarem com Malfoy no corredor e crer que seu problema era muito maior do que demonstrava.

- Preciso do relatório daquele caso da semana passada, Weasley.

- Do Hyde Park? – Ron fez uma careta ao se lembrar em como acharam os corpos num suposto ritual de magia negra.

- Exato.

E Harry apertou os lábios ao notar que Malfoy nem ao menos lhe dedicou um olhar, passou por eles em direção a sua sala como se não existisse.

- Mas não me foi incumbido esse relatório! – o ruivo tentou dizer antes que desaparecesse – Foi ao Harry!

- Que seja – foi a resposta sem deixar de andar.

Ron bufou contrariado voltando sua atenção ao amigo. – Por que ele acha que sou o único encarregado da parte teórica? Isso soa como um insulto tipo... "Não sou bom o bastante para estar frente à ação" – fez os sinais de aspas com os dedos.

- De você? Ou seria eu? – Harry questionou com ressentimento - Talvez ele não quer me dirigir a palavra porque... "Não sou bom o bastante" para dedicar-me uma mísera conversa de trabalho – imitou o outro fazendo os sinais das aspas.

Respirou fundo. Tinha que parar de se irritar com Malfoy e tentar deixar de lado suas emoções quando estando em serviço.

- Ginny está de volta... – então Ron soltou a bomba, o olhando cautelosamente – E perguntou de você, sabe? Parecia decepcionada em não te ver na Toca nesse fim de semana...

Harry voltou a sentir aquele reboliço de emoções. E tinha passado o que? Cinco ou dez minutos que pisou no Ministério? Sabia que não era para ter levantado da cama essa manhã...

Quando se deu conta de que estava plantado no meio do corredor encarando o amigo e sem pronunciar uma sílaba quis se estapear. Voltou a caminhar tentando afastar as lembranças e os sentimentos.

- Eu sabia! – Ron parecia muito entusiasmado – Você ainda gosta dela! – apontou.

- Ron... – grunhiu.

- Harry, ela parece que deixou a liga de Quiddith e vai ficar definitivamente aqui.

- Ron! – dessa fez sua voz soou aflita, quase implorando que se calasse de uma maldita vez.

- Não Harry! Pensa! – o ruivo o deteve para que se mirassem – Ela está arrependida de ter terminado o namoro para ir em busca de um sonho que não deu certo. E tenho certeza de que ela gosta de você. Ainda mais depois de ficar o dia todo vigiando a porta e perguntando a seu respeito.

- Sério? – Ron afirmou enfaticamente mantendo um amplo sorriso no rosto.

Harry não sabia o que sentir... Ginny estava de volta e poderiam reatar...

Mas tinha Draco...

Porém, ela era sua salvação, pois sabia que com o loiro nunca seria feliz.

- Passa lá em casa hoje. Ela vai morrer quando te ver.

Harry ia responder quando uma voz o interrompeu.

- Que gracinha. Peço um relatório com urgência e os encontro falando sobre relacionamento amoroso...

- Cala a boca Malfoy! – Ron o mirou feio.

- Lamento interromper meninos, mas estamos no trabalho e em serviço.

- Se tem tanta pressa...

- Eu já me adiantei Weasley – o loiro o cortou mostrando o processo que tinha em mãos – Falei com Williamson e como ele tem uma paixão mórbida pelo _herói_, mandou que eu entregasse meu relatório a Harry Potter e não o contrário, mesmo sendo eu quem verificou e encaixou as duas cenas do crime.

Harry fitou o piso. Pelo jeito não bastava ser ignorado como se não existisse. Tinha que agüentar todo o seu sarcasmo...

- Que quer dizer? – Ron estava mais que desconfiado.

- Estamos no caso do St. James Park e que coincidentemente também se trata de supostos rituais de magia negra – nisso, fez questão de empurrar contra o peito do ruivo o processo mostrado anteriormente – Se quer saber mais, leia meu relatório – então tomou o corredor de volta a sua sala.

- Harry? – Ron o olhava como se cobrando alguma explicação.

- Quer saber... – o moreno tomou o relatório das mãos do amigo – Acho que vou dar uma passadinha lá na Toca hoje à noite...

Harry só não esperava que ficaria tão entretido no caso em que trabalhavam depois de ler o relatório de Malfoy...

Loiro desgraçado... E inteligente...

... E sexy...

Parou de escrever fitando o vazio. Derrubou a pena e esfregou os olhos com cansaço.

Havia passado o dia todo confinado em sua sala repassando os detalhes do Hyde Park e do St. James Park e realmente haviam semelhanças em alguns pontos mesmo as mortes e os materiais usados nos rituais serem completamente diferentes.

Malfoy havia feito uma espécie de mapa astral, porém retratando as disposições dos corpos das vítimas e um gráfico informando a hora do crime. Nesse mapa ele fez questão de enfatizar o sangue das vítimas do St. James Park e que a uma análise mais detalhada, foi derramado de propósito formando um desenho abstrato.

Era exatamente isso que acabava de fazer com o caso do Hyde Park. O mesmo mapa enfatizando o sangue das vitimas...

Ergueu ambos mapas e os fitou com cuidado. O de Malfoy estava grafado em pergaminho, o seu em folha transparente. Uniu ambos passando a de Malfoy atrás da sua e os desenhos se encaixaram perfeitamente.

- Bingo! – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Quando retornou para casa já era madrugada. Caminhou até o quarto e parou no batente da porta fitando o corpo repousado na cama. A luz da lua o banhava da cabeça aos pés deixando sua pele brilhosa. O lençol se moldava em suas formas, demarcando a curva que formava o traseiro e as coxas. Draco dormia de bruços abraçando o travesseiro. Os fios platinados caíam-lhe suaves pelo rosto.

Suspirou fechando os olhos como se essa visão o machucasse...

_Queria apenas que me amasse como eu o amo..._

* * *

A primeira coisa que fez assim que pisou no Ministério na manhã seguinte foi dizer a si mesmo que levaria tudo profissionalmente e ignoraria Malfoy nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse antes de morrer.

- Ele não é o meu Draco... – sussurrava entre dentes tentando se convencer.

Chegou em sua sala para encontrar os demais conversando animadamente. Melhor, assim não perdia tempo procurando um por um. Com um golpe na porta conseguiu a atenção de todos.

- Pessoal, sigam-me – foi tudo que disse antes de girar e caminhar rumo ao seu pior pesadelo e de quebra, todos o seguindo sem entender nada.

- Aonde vamos companheiro? E por que não foi lá em casa ontem?

- Agora não Ron – pediu em tom baixo, lançando um olhar significativo aos demais.

- Okay. Temos trabalho...

Chegando na sala ao final do corredor bateu anunciando sua presença. Como a porta estava aberta, captou a atenção de todos ali dentro.

- Com licença...

- Ah! Harry! Entre, entre – Williamson sorria amplamente. Quando todos estavam reunidos e nitidamente confusos com tudo, o homem tratou de esclarecer – Harry Potter está aqui por causa dos assassinatos no Hyde Park e no St. James Park.

Harry pôde notar como Malfoy negava com a cabeça enquanto sorria com desprezo. Todas as miradas se pousaram em si, menos a desse loiro.

- Bem... – aclarou a garganta antes de prosseguir – Malfoy fez um relatório muito bem detalhado do caso do St. James e mesmo eu não tendo estado na cena do crime pude praticamente visualizar o que aconteceu ali – notou que a mirada de gelo se pousava em si ao ouvir suas palavras, mas tratou de ignorar caminhando até a mesa e abrindo espaço nas coisas para que pudesse colocar sobre ela os dois relatórios – E o mapa é simplesmente perfeito... – acrescentou com sinceridade, tirando reações de assombro do próprio Williamson. Com cuidado abriu o mapa mostrando a todos o que dizia e pôde ver que não foi o único que se impressionou com os detalhes – Malfoy fez questão de sinalizar cada ponto e principalmente no traçado do sangue. Gostaria que nos explicasse melhor o seu ponto de vista...

E pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo trabalhando no Ministério, cruzou olhar com Draco Malfoy não recebendo a indiferença como se não existisse, mas sim encarado de frente e sendo o foco de sua atenção.

Malfoy desviou os olhos para o mapa sobre a mesa. – Fiz o mapa como se fosse um mapa astral porque na realidade o é...

Todos se juntaram ao redor da mesa para verem melhor.

- Você fez um mapa astral com corpos e sangue? – Ron negava – Não acha meio estranho?

- Olhe bem – Malfoy apontou para cada corpo – Conforme nossas pesquisas, as vítimas eram pessoas pegas a esmo, por azar, sem um padrão ou um motivo específico para ser assassinado ou sacrificado em um ritual.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Homem desempregado, dona de casa, adolescente, publicitário... Isso descarta a teoria de um ritual de magia negra.

- Exatamente – Malfoy golpeou com o dedo sobre o centro do mapa – Passei horas olhando os detalhes da cena do crime e notei que todos foram mortos por feitiços cortantes, para que sangrassem, mas não ali. Eles foram mortos em outro lugar e transportados para o parque onde o assassino deixou os corpos dispostos de forma precisa e com o sangue detalhou sua arte.

Harry voltou a concordar. – Qualquer dano na pele faria com que o sangue espirrasse de forma esporádica o que certamente danificaria seu projeto. Primeiro St. James Park, depois Hyde Park... – olhou a todos seriamente – Ele está nos deixando sinais.

Malfoy apontou para as vítimas em seu mapa. – Oito corpos sendo que quatro deles são de pessoas influentes, porém não populares e o restante de pessoas comuns que viviam suas vidas de forma honesta e corriqueira. Elas formam uma constelação e no lugar da estrela alfa foi deixado um porta-jóia com o coração de uma das vítimas.

- A constelação de Leão... – Hermione se fez ouvir pela primeira vez desde que a reunião iniciara – Também achei estranha a forma que posicionaram os corpos no Hyde Park. Não batia com nada relacionado a rituais de magia negra – retirou um pergaminho com o desenho da cena do crime que estava anexado no relatório de Harry abrindo ao lado do mapa astral – Vendo pelo ponto de vista do Malfoy, nossa cena do crime também pode representar uma constelação...

- Os casos se juntam no final das contas – Harry voltou a tomar a palavra – Isso significa que teremos que nos juntar para solucioná-lo...

- Concordo – Hermione olhou a todos pegando pena e pergaminho – Tratarei de traçar o mapa astral de Hyde Park e talvez assim podemos ver o que nosso assassino quer que vejamos.

- Tem mais um detalhe – Harry mostrou seu mapa transparente que enfatizava unicamente o desenho feito de sangue – Ontem, após ler o relatório de Malfoy e repassar o nosso, esbocei um similar porque o desenho me intrigou bastante e é o mesmo no crime de St. James.

Ao posicionar seu mapa sobre o de Malfoy, com a varinha fez sumir os traços mais marcantes dos corpos e mostrou o que havia visto anteriormente. O desenho num princípio abstrato formava na realidade uma borboleta de asas abertas e pontiagudas.

Por que desenhar a sangue uma delicada borboleta? Não parecia somente uma assinatura como quem diz: passei por aqui.

- A borboleta tem um amplo significado na história e na psicologia... Posso buscar algo que se enquadre com o nosso assassino – Ameline Struman se ofereceu prestativa. Era uma das mais recentes auror a ingressar na equipe de Williamson.

- Considerando que passamos a ser uma única equipe. Quem vai nos guiar? – Ron olhou a todos, esperando uma resposta.

A maioria mostrou a quem elegeram como líder ao mirarem a Harry Potter, incluindo Williamson que entre eles era o que possuía mais tempo em serviço.

- Olha gente... – Harry negou com a cabeça – O mérito aqui não é meu e...

- Bobagem Harry. Todos já votaram e o resultado foi unânime – o velho auror garantiu o estreitando pelos ombros.

Mas Harry sabia que um deles, justo aquele que queria e necessitava aceitação, não era nada a favor...

E indo contra a todos os prognósticos, passaram o dia trabalhando em perfeita harmonia e companheirismo. Tirando o fato de ter que se esforçar o máximo para não chegar muito perto de Malfoy ou ficar olhando pra ele como se fosse um delicioso banquete frente a um esfomeado.

Agora sabia que os dias de penúria seriam demorados a menos que conseguisse encerrar o caso o mais rápido possível e voltar a se afastar dele em serviço.

- Que tortura... – escapou em voz alta enquanto demarcava os pontos mágicos no Hyde Park e no St. James Park.

Malfoy, que estava do outro lado da mesa repassando os lugares em que as vítimas residiam, ergueu os olhos e o mirou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

E a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi desviar sua atenção para Ron, deixando a mesa e tentando se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a presença marcante e o perfume desse loiro.

Também não lhe passou despercebido as constantes miradas de preocupação de Hermione, quando ela percebia sua tensão e o motivo exato de estar tão tenso.

Talvez todos ali percebiam o clima carregado...

Williamson apoiou a mão em seu ombro. – Escute Harry. Sei que vocês nunca se deram bem, caso ache conveniente, você sabe... Posso dar um jeito e colocá-lo em outro caso.

Isso era o que faltava... Sabia que se isso acontecesse, Malfoy acreditaria que foi sua exigência de não quere-lo no grupo, sendo que era muito pelo contrário.

- Se fizer isso, será a atitude mais vil de um auror, aquele que não respeita os próprios companheiros, não respeita a ninguém como se deve. Seria uma atitude lamentável, principalmente para seu nível e graduação senhor Williamson - o impacto de suas palavras, ditas em tom baixo e limpo e sua mirada séria, fez com que o auror veterano afastasse um passo.

- Eu só estava pensando em ajudar... Não dessa forma é claro... Vejo que não está muito concentrado no trabalho e achei que fosse por causa dele...

- Por favor, não tome as decisões por mim.

Harry suspirou vendo como o auror se afastava constrangido. Havia dito gentilmente, porém seus olhos ditavam advertência. Passou a mão pelo cabelo pensando nas últimas palavras ditas...

Realmente perdia a concentração trabalhando perto de Malfoy...

- Harry... – a voz de Hermione o sobressaltou.

Ela o mirava tristemente e com aquela preocupação materna. Ela era a única que sabia sobre seu mártir... Sobre o que passava ali no trabalho e entre quatro paredes em seu apartamento...

Ela suspirou desviando os olhos para o loiro, quem trabalhava indiferente a presença do moreno, como se ele não existisse.

- Sabe. Eu poderia te dizer o que todos diriam... – Hermione pronunciou baixinho – Esqueça ele, pois ele não gosta de você como você o ama... Ele é uma farsa e te faz sofrer... Mas não direi isso, pois não sei o que houve entre vocês, não sei o que o levou a amá-lo dessa forma... – ela voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos, o incomodando por saber que suas palavras eram certas – Espero que um dia perceba que enganar a si mesmo é como morrer aos poucos...

oOo

_**O peso desse olhar o oprime... Sufoca...**_

_**E você se recusa a olhá-lo, pois sabe que se assim fizer, se deixará levar...**_

_**Como arrastado por uma correnteza de emoções... Furiosa...**_

_**E afogado por um mar de ilusões sem volta...**_

_**E você apenas resiste...**_

_**Necessita resistir...**_

oOo

_Caminhava por um dos milhares de corredores de Hogwarts, era noite e apenas o som apagado de seus passos quebrava o silencio que se fazia. Arriscar-se dessa forma havia se tornado uma rotina depois da perda de seu padrinho, nada parecia importar-lhe... Nem a capa de invisibilidade, nem o mapa dos Marotos, nem a companhia inseparável de seus dois melhores amigos..._

_Estava rodeado de gente, mas sentia-se só..._

_Com calma, olhou por uma das janelas e sorriu um pouco ao notar que a lua clareava o jardim e além, sobre as árvores altas da floresta, apesar da densa garoa que cobria toda Escócia nessa última semana. Como estava no segundo andar, tinha o privilégio de estender a vista sobre a paisagem._

_Com um ligeiro movimento destravou o trinco que prendia a janela e empurrou o vidro para poder sentir a brisa fresca. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente o cheiro de mato, chuva e terra molhada._

_Então o som de vozes lhe chamou a atenção, sua mão instintivamente segurou a varinha sob a túnica. Seu olhar logo caiu sobre os causadores dessa quebra de harmonia. Eles estavam a alguns metros de distancia do castelo e vinham da direção do lago._

_Reconheceu a silhueta corpulenta de Crabbe e Goyle, logo atrás de um moreno alto que só poderia se Zabinni. Por ultimo vinham uma garota e um rapaz extremamente loiro, abraçados... Parkinson e Malfoy..._

_- Vocês são cruéis! – gritou a única garota do grupo – Não entendem as mulheres!_

_- Não pode gritar mais alto para que o velho nos ouça? – retrucou Blaise de mau humor – Por sua culpa estamos sem dormir até agora e molhados._

_- E famintos – complementaram os dois grandalhões._

_Pansy grunhiu antes de se agarrar ainda mais em Malfoy. – Eles estão sendo maus comigo..._

_- Nossa intenção é animá-la Blaise – o loiro tentou, a voz baixa._

_Pansy se soltou de Malfoy, passou a mão pelo rosto molhado pela chuva e talvez, por lágrimas. – A última vez em que estivemos unidos como estamos agora, foi no terceiro ano! – ela fez uma pausa, encarando cada um deles – E essa pode ser a última vez..._

_Todos ficaram calados, pensativos e angustiados. Sabiam do que ela estava falando e Harry também supôs. Era sobre a guerra, sobre perdas irreparáveis, sobre um futuro inserto para todos nós..._

_Essa foi a primeira vez que viu nesse grupo, algo além dos Slytherins pertinentes. Eles se assemelhavam com o seu próprio grupo, Parkinson lhe lembrava Hermione e Zabinni ao cabeça-dura do Ron._

_Blaise foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. - Oh! Certo... O que podemos fazer para animá-la?_

_- Apenas hoje, eu queria que fosse como nos nossos primeiros anos nesse lugar... Apenas hoje..._

_Crabbe então sorriu. – Lembram aquele dia no terceiro ano, quando choveu na volta de Hogsmeade?_

_- Perdemos a carruagem e tivemos que voltar correndo debaixo de chuva – Blaise também riu – Goyle tropeçou e caiu sentado numa poça de lama._

_- E Pansy começou a chorar por ter perdido tudo o que comprou no povoado incluindo suas roupas novas que ficaram uma tragédia._

_- Era minha melhor roupa! – a garota se defendeu em meio as risadas dos amigos – E os sapatos eram de couro de dragão chinês legítimo!_

_- Você só parou de chorar quando Draco, não agüentando, passou a cantar sua música preferida – Goyle apontou, lembrando como se fosse ontem._

_Pansy soltou um gritinho, extasiada. Girou para o loiro como se descobriu todo ouro de Gringots._

_- Oh não! – Malfoy recuou um passo – Nem pensar, Pansy querida._

_Vamos Draco querido, como nos velhos tempos! – ela o tomou pelo braço – Por favor... Por mim..._

- _**Turn around (**__**Volte)**__ – a voz de Blaise chamou a atenção de todos. __Ele sorria amplamente._

- _**Every now and then I get a little bit lonely (**__**De vez em quando eu fico um pouco solitária)**__ – Pansy entrou no jogo, cantando alegremente - __**and you're never coming round (**__**e você nunca está por perto...)**__._

_Eu disse que aquela era a primeira e única vez que cantaria uma música muggle! – Draco grunhiu._

_Não seja chato. Todos sabemos que você não é como seu pai – Pansy o cutucou, seu semblante implorando que colaborasse - __**Turn around (**__**Volte)...**_

_Draco titubeou um pouco, então fechou os olhos suspirando. Sua voz soou suave, limpa e_ _cheia de emoção._ - _**Every now and then I get a little bit tired (**__**Às vezes eu me sinto um pouco cansado), **__**of listing to the sound of my tears (**__**De ouvir o som das minhas lágrimas)...**_

_- __**Turn around (**__**Volte)…**__ - as vozes de Vincent e Gregory somaram-se a de Blaise._

_Pansy voltou a incentivar o amigo, que sem sombra de dúvida, possuía a voz mais linda de toda Inglaterra. - __**Every now and then I get a little bit nervous (**__**De vez em quando eu fico um pouco nervosa), **__**that the best of all the years have gone by (**__**Quando penso no melhor dos anos que se passaram)**__... – ela então fez uma pequena pausa, concluindo a melodia - __**Turn around (**__**Volte)**__..._

_E Draco sorriu, um sorriso cúmplice. - __**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified (**__**De vez em quando eu fico um pouco aterrorizado), **__**and then I see the look in your eyes (**__**Mas então vejo o seu olhar)**__..._

_- __**Turn around, Bright eyes (**__**Volte, Olhos Brilhantes)…**_

- _**Every now and then I fall apart (**__**De Vez Em Quando Eu Fico Pra Baixo)**__..._

- _**Turn around, Bright eyes (**__**Volte, Olhos Brilhantes)**__…_

- _**Every now and then I fall apart (**__**De Vez Em Quando Eu Fico Pra Baixo)**__..._

_Sem perceber, Harry também sorria vendo como o grupo de serpentes se divertia, as vozes horríveis de Crabbe, Goyle e Zabinni não interferiam na voz estridente e afinada de Pansy e muito menos encobria a voz limpa e alta de Malfoy._

- _**Turn around (**__**Volte)**__…_

Pansy elevou os braços passando a rodar na chuva, seu cabelo grudando no rosto, seus pés fazendo a água espirrar. - _**Every now and then I get a little bit restless (**__**De vez em quando eu fico um pouco sufocada), **__**and I dream of something wild (**__**E sonho com algo selvagem)**__..._

_Malfoy havia se calado, como se lembranças que não queria recordar voltassem em sua mente. Ele simplesmente ficou ali parado a vendo cantar._

- _**Turn around (**__**Volte)**__..._

- _**Every now and then I get a little bit helpless (**__**De vez enquanto eu preciso de um pouco de ajuda)**__ – cada letra que Pansy emitia, era como se ela chorasse cada vez mais, mesmo sorrindo, ela chorava - _**A****nd I'm lying like a child in your arms (****E me deito como criança em seus braços)**_..._

- _**Turn around (**__**Volte)**__… - todos eles pareciam de alguma forma lamentar o inevitável._

- _**Every now and then I get a little bit angry (**__**De vez em quando eu fico com um pouco de raiva), A**__**nd I know I've got to get out and cry (**__**E sei que tenho que sair e chorar)**__..._

- _**Turn around (**__**Volte)**__…_

- Vamos Draco! Quero ouvi-lo cantar! – a garota o arrastou com ela e ambos passaram a rodar na chuva - _**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified (**__**De vez em quando eu fico um pouco aterrorizada), **__**but then I see the look in your eyes (**__**Mas então vejo o seu olhar)**__..._

- _**Turn around, Bright eyes (**__**Volte, Olhos Brilhantes).**_

- _**Every now and then I fall apart (**__**De vez em quando eu fico pra baixo)**__..._

- _**Turn around, Bright eyes (**__**Volte, Olhos Brilhantes).**_

- _**Every now and then I fall apart (**__**De vez em quando eu fico pra baixo)**__..._

_Quando Harry pensou em se afastar e seguir seu caminho, achando que Malfoy não cantaria mais, a voz se fez ouvir, mais profunda, como se realmente clamasse o que ele cantava._

- _**And I need you now tonight (**__**Eu preciso de você nesta noite, agora)... A**__**nd I need you more than ever (**__**E eu preciso de você mais do que nunca), **__**and if you only hold me tight (**__**E se você simplesmente me segurar forte), **__**we'll be holding on forever (**__**Nós ficaremos abraçados para sempre), a**__**nd we'll only be making it right (**__**E estaremos somente fazendo o certo, **__**'cause we'll never be wrong (**__**Porque nunca estaremos errados)**__ – Harry reteve a respiração vendo como aquele rapaz, igual a si, parecia desfazer em tristeza e beleza, os cabelos molhados, desgrenhados, a roupa estudantil colada ao corpo, a boca rubra pelo contato da chuva - __**Together we can take it to the end of the line (**__**Juntos nós poderemos levar isto até o final da luz), y**__**our love is like a shadow on me all of the time (**__**Seu amor é como uma sombra em mim o tempo todo)... **__**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark (**__**Eu não sei o que fazer, estou sempre no escuro), w**__**e're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks (**__**Nós estamos vivendo em um barril de pó e estamos emitindo faíscas)...**__ – Harry apoiou uma mão no marco da janela, sentindo como a música o envolvia tanto quanto ao cantor - __**I really need you tonight (**__**Eu realmente preciso de você esta noite), **__**forever's gonna start tonight (**__**O "para sempre" começará esta noite)... F**__**orever's gonna start tonight (**__**O "para sempre" começará esta noite)**__..._

_E de olhos fechados, era como se algo tocasse em seu coração... Tão profundamente que desejava agir, fazer acontecer... O que? Nem Harry sabia..._

- _**Once upon a time I was falling in love (**__**Durante algum tempo eu estive apaixonado), **__**but now I'm only falling apart (mas**__** agora eu estou simplesmente desabando)... **__**There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart (**__**Não há nada o que eu possa fazer, é um eclipse total do coração)**__ – Draco diminuiu a voz, passou lentamente a mão no cabelo, tirando os fios louros de sua face - __**Once upon a time there was light in my life (**__**Durante algum tempo houve luz em minha vida), **__**but now there's only love in the dark (mas**__** agora só há amor na escuridão)... **__**Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart (**__**Nada que eu possa dizer, é um eclipse total do coração)**__..._

_As lágrimas o invadiu. Era como se sentisse o sofrimento dele e não sabia o motivo de sentir-se assim. Assustado, Harry se afastou da janela indo se encostar contra a parede, olhos firmemente apertados, seu coração enlouquecido dentro do peito._

_E a imagem de um loiro cantando sôfrego na chuva, cabelos molhados, roupas coladas e punhos fechados... O retrato vivo de pura emoção e sofrimento... Permaneceu em sua mente, assim como as letras dessa canção..._

_De fundo, as vozes ainda soavam pela noite..._

"_Turn around, Bright eyes (__Volte, Olhos Brilhantes)… __Turn around, Bright eyes (__Volte, Olhos Brilhantes)"…_

* * *

Malfoy terminou de vestir seu casaco. Fechou a porta de sua sala e caminhou calmamente pelo corredor enquanto envolvia o cachecol em volta do pescoço. Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor deserto do Ministério da Magia, especificamente na sessão pertencente aos aurores.

O dia foi puxado e para piorar seu humor, tivera que compartilhar o tempo e o serviço com Potter.

Ao pensar nele, passou frente à oficina de serviço onde o Salvador ocupava. Olhou pela porta entreaberta vendo como o moreno estava debruçado sobre a mesa de trabalho terminando algo, provavelmente do caso dos assassinatos. Ele sempre ia embora depois de todos...

Sem parar de andar, desviou seus pensamentos para outros assuntos enquanto cantava baixinho essa música que não saía de sua cabeça nessas últimas semanas e não sabia ao certo o motivo.

- Turns around (_Volte)… _Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy (_Às vezes eu sei que você nunca será a pessoa), _you always wanted to be (_Que eu sempre quis)_, but every now and then I know you'll always be (_Mas então eu sei que você será sempre) _the only boy who wanted me the way that I am (_A única pessoa que me aceita como eu sou)... _Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe (_E então agora eu sei que ninguém em todo universo) _as magical and wondrous as you (_Possui a magia que você tem)..._

Harry parou de escrever e em silencio fitou a porta. Apenas podia ouvir um murmúrio que se distanciava junto com sons de passos. Com cuidado se aproximou da porta se assomando pelo vão entreaberto onde pôde ver a figura alta e esbelta caminhando em direção a lareira.

- Every now and then I know there's nothing any better (_Às vezes eu descubro que não há nada melhor), _there's nothing that I just wouldn't do (_E não há nada que eu possa fazer)..._ Every now and then I fall apart (_De vez em quando eu fico pra baixo)..._

Harry encostou o corpo contra o batente da porta e sorriu nostálgico. Mesmo com a distancia, ainda podia ouvi-lo cantar...

- Every now and then I fall apart (_De vez em quando eu fico pra baixo)... _And I need you now tonight (_E eu preciso do seu amor esta noite)... _Once upon a time I was (_Durante algum tempo eu estive)... _A total eclipse of the heart, a total eclipse of the heart (_Um eclipse total do coração, um eclipse total do coração)..._

Nessa noite, Harry voltou mais tarde que o habitual, mas a primeira coisa que fez quando entrou em seu apartamento, foi ir ao quarto e vê-lo dormir...

Acariciou os fios platinados e inspirou esse aroma profundamente...

Draco resplandecia na penumbra do aposento, assim como o verde de seus olhos ao mirá-lo...

Turn around, bright eyes,

_Volte, olhos brilhantes,_

Turn around, bright eyes, turn around.

_Volte, olhos brilhantes, volte._


End file.
